


Starry, Starry Night

by misspotatoland



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Stars, Toronto, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspotatoland/pseuds/misspotatoland
Summary: Conrad is leaving the club after extra training, before spotting a dark silhouette laying on the grass.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha & Conrad Orzel, Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Starry, Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fic is happening sometime in August 2019, before coronavirus pandemic

It was just another day of training and preparing for a new season. When it got to August, a lot of skaters started spending extra time on the ice to polish their programs. And today, after full 30 minutes of begging, it was Conrad's turn for the ice. He mostly practiced the choreography for his new FS, occasionally throwing in some jumps as well. The time passed too quickly and suddenly the Canadian found himself in the locker room at 10:13 PM, ready to go home.   
  
As he was making his way through the parking lot, he glanced up at the sky and found himself amazed by the view. There were millions and millions of stars sparkling in the night sky and if you would look closely you could almost say they are dancing.   
  
_Toronto surely is a magical place_ Conrad thought before averting his eyes away.

  
However, he stopped again, when he noticed a black silhouette in the dark. The person was laying on the grass, looking up at the sky and apparently admiring the beauty of the night as well. Conrad slowly made his way towards the person, trying not to startle them.   
  
"Hello?" He called into the dark.   
  
The person, startled, let out a tiny squel, before quickly standing up and straightening their clothes.   
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just-wait....JUN?!"   
  
Conrad recognized his fellow Korean friend and shone his phone flashlight towards him.   
  
"Ah! Stop that! Are you trying to blind me?" Jun said, tilting Conrad's phone towards the ground.   
  
"What are you still doing here at this hour?" Conrad asked, confused.   
  
"I could ask you the same thing!"

Conrad raised his eyebrows, knowing very well that Jun knew about him staying longer, to train.   
  
"Fine...you know that my mom is in Korea right? Well, so now I'm taking a bus everyday to go home and I kinda....missed it..."   
  
Conrad burst into laughter. The Jun that was always on time everywhere, missed a bus? The Jun that always had everything planned out, missed a bus? Jun's glare interrupted his fun, so Conrad decided to calm down.   
  
"What were you doing to miss it?" He said, still giggling from his laughter.   
  
"Joseph asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and Alison, because you were busy and I said yes because I thought it wouldn't take long, but then Alison wanted to go shopping and we stopped at McDonalds, where I lost track of time and before I knew it I was racing down the street to catch the bus. As you can see I failed."   
  
The mental image of Jun running down the street and failing to catch a bus in the end, made Conrad laugh once more, but this time even Jun started laughing along. When they calmed down, Jun sat back on the ground and patted a spot next to him, inviting Conrad to sit down as well.   
  
"When's your next bus?"   
  
"11:15 PM." Jun replied, laying back on the grass.   
  
Conrad looked at the time. It was 10:30 PM.   
  
"So you came back here to watch the stars?" the Canadian asked after a minute of silence, laying down next to his friend.

"I have nothing better to do anyway. Oh, I forgot! When are you going home?"   
  
"I'm also taking a bus. It should come at...." he pulled out his phone and checked the bus timetable ".....10:25....PM..."   
  
Conrad groaned and covered his face with his hands. There's no way he missed the bus! Well, his parents won't be happy. Soft giggling beside him brought Conrad out of his thoughts. He dropped his hands and looked at the younger Korean beside him.   
  
"I guess we're stuck together now" Jun said, eyes fixated on the night sky.   
  
Conrad smiled, before looking at the stars as well.   
  
They didn't say anything for some time, enjoying the peace and quiet, until Jun's voice broke the silence.   
  
"You know, when I was younger, me and my brother went stargazing very often. In summer we spent almost every night outside, looking at the stars and trying to find shooting stars. He would tell me stories about the universe and together we would guess what shapes are the stars making. For example, right there I can see an arrow" Jun said, pointing at the sky.   
  
As much as Conrad tried, he couldn't bring himself to see an arrow and Jun noticed his confusion. He shuffled his way towards Conrad, leaving zero space between them. Jun was too focused on the stars, but Conrad on the other hand was going through a crisis. He tensed up and felt his cheeks burning up from the close contact. He was practically melting. Everything got even worse when Jun placed his hand under his jaw and tilted it sideways, before pointing back at the sky. Conrad was sure this was some sort of a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.   
  
_Control yourself Conrad_ his mind said.   
  
Snapping himself out of the trance, he followed Jun's hand, where it was pointing at the sky.   
  
"Right there" Jun whispered.   
  
And the arrow was really there. It was hard to find at first but once you saw it, you couldn't unsee it.   
  
"Oh, I see it now!" Conrad exclaimed.   
  
Jun giggled and the two of them then fell into a comfortable conversation, talking about everything and nothing. From upcoming competitions to their school lives and even analyzing who has weirder food habits. After falling into another peaceful silence, Conrad checked the time. It was 11:04 PM. He wished that they could stay like this forever, but he knew that they had to go home.   
  
"We should get going. You don't want to miss another bus right?"   
  
The younger one nodded, slowly lifting his body so he was sitting. Conrad followed, but instead bringing himself to his feet and holding out a hand for Jun, who took it, bringing himself on his feet as well. The older one was about to pull away, when he felt a light squeeze at his hand, which sent electricity all over his body.   
  
"Thanks for staying with me" Jun whispered, pulling Conrad in a hug.   
  
It took a few seconds for the Canadian to snap out of his thoughts but eventually he wrapped his arms around his slightly shorter friend. When he realized he didn't respond, his mind started panicking.   
  
"Oh...um...yeah...it's-... yeah no p-problem. I really enjoyed it as well. If you want we could do this a-again some-t-time?" Conrad stuttered, mentally slapping himself for being so clumsy with his words.   
  
Jun pulled away and Conrad got scared that he ruined their friendship with his suggestion. So what did he do? He started panicking.   
  
"SorryforgetwhatIsaiditwasaweirdthingtoask-" Conrad started rambling, before he was stopped by a hand on his cheek.   
  
His eyes have never opened wider and his heartbeat has never been faster. Jun's soft hand was gently pressed against his cheek, his starry dark brown eyes staring lovingly into the hazel eyes of the Canadian. Conrad couldn't bring himself to look away, his mind spiraling without being able to do anything. He was frozen on the spot while dying inside. Whatever would happen next, he knew that there was no going back now. Jun leaned in closer and planted the softest and sweetest kiss on Conrad's cheek. It lasted for a short second or maybe it lasted for an hour, Conrad really couldn't tell. Jun slowly pulled away, smiling sweetly before speaking up.   
  
"I would love that" he whispered, before stepping away from the older boy.   
  
Jun glanced back at the sky, while Conrad's mind was too busy putting together a logical sentence. However, before he could say anything, the voice of the Korean made its way into his mind.   
  
"Look! A shooting star, Conrad!" Jun exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

"Make a wish!" he added, closing his eyes.   
  
But Conrad kept them open, staring lovingly at the younger boy beside him. His eyes were closed, his hair a bit messy from laying on the grass and skin illuminated by the moonlight.

 _I don't have a wish, because I already have everything I could ever wish for._  
  
  
  
 **BONUS:**   
  
_Surely no one will notice, right?_ Conrad thought while slowly unlocking the door to his house.   
  
Everyone should be asleep by now, after all it was almost midnight.   
  
Closing the door, Conrad made his way past the living room, almost making it to the stairs, when he heard a quiet voice behind him.   
  
"Conrad Orzel."   
  
_Shit_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Long time no see. It's been a while since I posted a new fic and I would really like to apologize for being inactive. Ever since the lockdown started I've been searching for my motivation to do anything, that's why I couldn't bring myself to write anything new. Now that I wrote this, I realized how much I enjoy writing stories. I don't know when will I post something new but I hope it's soon! I am planning to continue writing Partners In Crime but I'm not sure when will I continue. I hope this short fic makes you happier and I'm sorry again for disappearing.
> 
> Love <3
> 
> misspotatoland


End file.
